warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Vor
Captain Vor is the final boss in the Mercury system and the first boss that players will meet. He can be found in the mission Tolstoj. He will drop a Cronus blueprint the first time you defeat him but the chances of getting the blueprint diminish afterward. He also drops Morphics. As of Update 9, he also has a rare chance to drop the master blueprint and components of the Seer pistol, a unique Grineer/Orokin hybrid custom weapon used by Vor himself. As of Update 9, Captain Vor got a major revamp. Appearance and Abilities Captain Vor resembles an aged light Grineer in unique brown armor. It is assumed that he is aged as in "The Call" trailer, an assumed commander is hostile towards his age. Despite being the first boss of the game, he is no pushover, with multiple attacks and phases. At the start of the fight, Vor primarily uses his custom pistol, the Seer, while teleporting about the room. While the Seer's damage is not particularly high, it is sufficiently dangerous for a new player who first encounters him. Despite the fact he is not trying to initiate melee fight, Vor is not harmless in it. If player comes too close he will use his Cronus sword dealing heavy damage. At 70% health, he will begin to throw yellow Shocker Mines, which operate similar to the Vauban's Tesla and continuously shocks players within their radius. While their damage per tick is low, staying in range of one for prolonged periods of time can still zap a player's shields and health extremely quickly. At 40% health, Vor will stop using the Seer and will instead use his Orokin Laser, a sustained beam attack similar to the Fusion MOA's, while deploying more Shocker Mines. Vor has a non-regenerating personal shield. However, at every phase change, he will teleport a squad of Grineers into the room to attack the player while he encases himself in a golden shield bubble, which will regenerate his shields. Captain Vor, like many bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"Your (warframe) warframe makes you slow and clumsy."'' *''"This is your final warning (name). Leave this system at once!"'' *''"Your (warframe) will look great hanging from my wall."'' *''"I am waiting... you are no match for me!"'' *''"I will reduce (clan) to ashes!"'' *''"Your (weapon) isn't near as powerful enough to defeat me!"'' *''"You hide behind that (warframe). Face me like a true warrior!"'' *''"You just signed your death warrant, (name)!"'' *''"Let's play hide and seek!"'' *''"Your (weapon) will make a nice trophy."'' *''"Can't find me? I'm right behind you."'' *''"Having trouble finding me? I'm right behind you."'' *''"Your (warframe) is no match for my advanced Orokin weaponry!"'' *''"Having trouble hitting me?"'' As of Update 6, Captain Vor is always found on a Grineer Asteroid Base and has his own large arena room. There is an exception that in an Alert mission, it is possible to find him in random rooms in a normal spaceship environment. While he taunts you throughout the Alert mission as well, he is renamed Grineer Electroprod on his health bar. Stats *'Weak Point:' Head Strategy As with all bosses, clear the room of all regular mooks before engaging Vor in combat. in the intro (pre-bossfight video) your sentinell will attack Vor (if close enough), it is therefore recommended to wach the intro so that your sentinel can drain as much shield and hp from Vor before the real fight starts. To get close enough to Vor so that your sentinel can start attacking him it is recommended to Not look directly at where Vor is located in the room. This is because the intro vill not start until you look directly at Vor (this is also true for other bosses). During the first stage, the most effective way of fighting him is to circle strafe around him while firing to avoid his Seer shots. Stay close to cover to protect yourself when you need to recharge your stamina. Since Vor will teleport around the room often, you'll have to adapt to the location around his new environment properly. Sniping while strafing left and right is also a good tactic. Once his health hits 70% and stage 2 begins, he'll start to deploy the Shocker Mines. At this stage it is best to stay at a medium distance while shooting him. When you see him take out his Shocker Mines, backpedal to long distance and try to snipe him. By the time he throws Mines again, the first ones should have expired, so you can move back to medium distance again. Repeat until he is at 50% health. At stage 3, when his health hits 40%, he will stop using the Seer and instead use the Orokin Laser. At this stage, stay close to cover as you might not have the stamina to outrun the laser long enough for it to expire. Keep an eye on Vor, when he takes out his mines, sprint to the next cover while blasting him. Repeat until he has been defeated. Alternate Near the entrance to the underground loot stash is a pipe that runs parallel to the platform that Vor starts on. Jump from the fan entrance to said underground area to the pipe, then up the pipe to run along the top of it until you are across from Vor. Crouch and back off slightly, placing the bulk of the pipe between you and Vor. This will prevent Vor's direct fire weapons from hitting you, while the Shocker Mines attach to the opposite side of the pipe and often do not reach you with their effect. This tactic works best when entering from that side of the area, but also works when entering from the far side and running around to it. Delays in reaching the pipe can result in Vor being on the ground below you instead of on the platform in the middle, but Var usually teleports back to the platform at some point. You may need to wait on top of the pipe until Vor does so. Trivia *Before Update 9, the mission briefing was the same, as Lotus said that he was suspected of possessing powerful Orokin Artifacts which gave him powerful abilities, thus requiring assassination. Oddly, aside from the Shock ability, he seemed to be no different from a beefed up Flameblade. *After Update 7, Vor's armor turned white, and he gained fire damage. Occasionally the original crimson would appear in the cut-scene before quickly changing back to white. As of Update 7.7.3, his armor is back to the original red. *Prior to Update 9, Vor resembled a Grineer Flameblade in red armor, and fought exactly like one aside from having the odd Shock attack. *Vor is the second boss to be re-vamped, after Lieutenant Lech Kril. He is also the second boss to have a unique voice after Kril. *Captain Vor was a major character in the PS4 Trailer, and will continue to play a major role in the Warframe story. *Vor is the second boss to have a unique death animation, after Kril. On death, Vor will stumble and shout one last taunt before splitting in half from the waist. While matching the trailer, it is highly amusing when the kill was done using a gun or a blunt melee weapon. *Prior to Update 9.1, Vor's algorithm for level scaling based on player level and number resulted in the possibility of getting level 100 Vors with teams of 4. The algorithm was changed in U9.1 to prevent such absurdity from occurring again. *Using Rhino's Stomp right after he drops the golden shield may result in him being stuck in an invulnerability frame for the entire stasis duration. This problem can be overcome by waiting for him to start an attack animation before using the Stomp. Whether this effect occurs with other stasis abilities like Vauban's Bastille is unknown. Media Post-Update 9 Vor: -WARFRAME Vor.png|Captain Vor as seen on the lobby (U9) Captain Vor U9.jpg|Captain Vor Captain Vor U9 Pistol.jpg|The Captain and his Seer Captain Vor U9 Teleport.jpg|Teleportation Captain Vor U9 Mines.jpg|Deploying Shocker Mines Captain Vor Mines.jpg|Close-up of Shocker Mines Captain Vor U9 Laser.jpg|The Orokin Laser Captain Vor U9 Shield.jpg|The Shield Bubble Captain Vor U9 2.jpg|"This isn't over, Tenno! You have not heard the last of me!" New Captain Vor Announcement.png|Captain Vor's U9 model, as shown in Livestreams. Vor_Weapon.png|Vor's Seer pistol CBVor2front.png|Vor photo shoot 230410 2013-07-12 00005.png|Vor and his Cronus Pre-Update 9 Vor: Captain vor.png|Vor during the cinematic Captain_Vor.jpg|Captain Vor teleporting Grineer_Electroprod.jpg|Captain Vor renamed as Grineer Electroprod during an Alert mission CaptainVorScene.jpg|Captain Vor during the cinematic White_vor.jpg|Vor's old white armor Flaming Vor.jpg|Hell Vor! CBVor.jpg Category:Characters Category:Enemies Captain Vor Category:Grineer